The Mega Cartoon Crossover Parody with The Hunger Games/The Actual Movie
THE ACTUAL MOVIE! (If you have no idea who plays who, because you just want to read this, go here - http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mega_Cartoon_Crossover_with_The_Hunger_Games#Cast Part One ACF: (snore) AH! I DIDN'T DO IT! Wait. Why am I on the floor? Oh yeah. The Choosing. (gets up) I could get back into bed. After all, it doesn't start until 12:00pm....Nah. I gotta go hunting with Gale. '' '''AFTER GETTING DRESSED...' ACF: (gets bow and arrow) Now....I GO. (walks through the kicthen, and sees something on the table) Is that....PIE?! (picks it up) Looks like Prim's gift. I guess I'll take it with me... ACF: Now...I REALLY GO! (walks outside) Going to The Woods! ACF: (goes to Gate, and listens) Hm...No humming noise. Oh yeah. It's barly on in the day. ACF: LET'S A-GO! (jumps over the gate) Mochlum: HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! ACF: Um....'Cause I can.... Mochlum: Oh. Okay! (goes back to town) ACF: (mutters) Well, at least he didn't report me. 5 MINUTES LATER... ACF: Hey, where's Gale? Phineas: (appears in a tree) Right here! ACF: Oh....Say why are you in a tree? Phineas: I don't know. ACF: ...Nevermind. Let's go. DUE TO COPYRIGHT REASONS, WE CAN NOT SHOW THE HUNTING SCENES 'FIle:Trollz.png ACF: NOW TO SELL IT! '''ALSO DUE TO COPYRIGHT REASONS, WE CAN'T SHOW THE SELLING SCENES ' ACF: Seriously writer, STOP IT! Writer: But the copyright people are right behind me.... 4th Wall: (cracks) EVEN IN A PARODY! (facepalms, which makes another crack) DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ACF: ....Let's get to The Choosing. Phineas: Agreed. The Choosing ACF: (walking to the square with Prim (or Bubbles) and mom) Bubbles: I'm scared Katniss. ACF: Wh-Oh yeah. Don't worry, your not going to be picked. After all, it's your first year. Bubbles: Okay... '''2 MINUTES LATER... (Some lady with a giant wig comes onto the stage) Dot: Hey! It's not a giant wig! It's the latest style in Toontown! (4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: -_- Everyone: .... Dot: ANYWAYS! Welcome to this year's Hunger Games! Where we pick- Everyone: WE KNOW! JUST GET ON WITH IT! Dot: Alright. First, THE GIRLS! (goes to bowl with every girl's name in the district in it) ACF: (glup) Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me. Dot: (grabs a name, and goes back to the mic) This year's tribute is.....(reads it) PRIMROSE EVERDEEN! ACF: Whe- WAIT WUT?! Dot: Well come on! We don't have all day! Bubbles: (slowly walks up the stage) ACF: No, this is not happening- Forget it. It's happening....I GOTTA DO SOMETHING! ''WAIT! WAIT! (runs up to stage, but guards block her) WAIT! I VOLNTEER! I VOLNTEER! Dot: Wait....You are? ACF: Yep. (goes up to stage) Bubbles: KATNISS! KATNISS! (tries to run, but her mom picks her up) Dot: So what's your name? ACF: Well my real name is ACF, but for some reason everyone calls me Katniss Everdeen. Dot: So that was your sister? ACF: Yep....My sister. Dot: Okay. Now onto the boys. (Goes to the bowl with every boy's name in the entire district in it) ACF: ''I wonder who's going to be my opponent this year....It better not be Gale....Or Mochlum...Or-'' Dot: PEETA MELLARK! ACF: ''Or him. (Sigh) Crumpets. (Peeta Mellark comes up to the stage) Yakko: By the way, my real name is Yakko. I still don't get why people call me "Peeta". ACF: Now you know how I feel. ..... Dot: So...TO THE TALL BUILDING! OH MY BLOB IT'S DA TALL BUILDING! ACF: I'm not asking. Yakko: Asking what? ACF: The title of this. (points up) Yakoo: Oh. Okay. Mochlum: WAIT! WAIT! Dot: Your taking Peeta's place? Mochlum: No. Dot: Then why did you- ACF: He's randomly random....Like me....In a good mood. (Dot pushes ACF & Yakko into DA TALL BUILDING) Mochlum: Aw man, I was going to tell them something! ....Wait...What was it? Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:The Hunger Games Category:Random Works! Category:Cartoons Category:Hunger Games Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:MLP Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Rarity Category:Bubbles